Aberration Experimental
by Hikary kurai
Summary: Yo era una chica común, con una vida solitaria y un amor platónico. Un accidente ocurrió y aparecí en una misteriosa habitación, nunca pensé descubrir mi pasado en este tipo de situación la sangre se filtraba en mis dedos, esa adrenalina ante el peligro. Nishi una pregunta ¿Tú me odias?El juego de Gantz es muy impredecible, y su secreto muy incierto.(NishixOC)
1. Freak Girl

**Aberrations Experimental**

**Resumen:**

Yo era una chica común, con una vida solitaria y un amor platónico. Un accidente ocurrió y aparecí en una misteriosa habitación, nunca pensé descubrir mi pasado en este tipo de situación.

La sangre se filtraba en mis dedos, esa adrenalina ante el peligro. Nishi una pregunta ¿Tú me odias?

El juego de Gantz es muy impredecible, y su secreto muy incierto.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno no sé si la leerán o será buena, más bien escribo por gusta los romances frustrados y esas cosas. Gantz me gusta muchísimo es uno de los primeros mangas que me atreví a leer junto a Deadman Wonderland. Gantz es el mejor manga que leí pero no me gusto el arco final por un lado si y otro no, ya que me pareció bastante apresurado, y mataron a Nishi era mi favorito ¿? Porque lo mató así, bueno era cobarde pero no debió terminar su vida así ;w; pero siendo cobarde seguirá siendo mi personaje favorito joder, Hiroya oku porque lo hiciste! Y los otros personajes, que paso con ellos, a mí no me importa el imbécil de kato a ese tipo lo odie.-. No me juzguen, kurono si es mi personaje favorito siempre lo seguirá siendo lo único que prevaleció fue su cambio de actitud.

Bueno esta historia no tendrá mucha conexión con la historia en concreto solo con la idea principal de supervivencia. Es romance ácido xD porque será un Nishixoc, bueno siempre pensé que pasaría si nishi amara a alguien ¿?siempre lo pensé pero el autor no me dio el gusto de ver un cambio con él aunque con este fic podre desatar ese deseo frustrado de imaginarlo cambiado.

Kurono aparecerá,kato y kishimito pero cambiare varias cosas, me voy a salir de su trama original pero tendrá el toque de Gantz de sus inicios. Tuve que ver de nuevo Gantz xD …

Comencemos…

"**Todo con respecto a Gantz es propiedad de Hiroya oku"**

* * *

...

...

...

**Prologo**

**Freak Girl**

...

..

¿Quién era ella?Solo una simple muchacha común, corriente, y alguna vez enamorada, con una vida desagradable y penosa.

Su nombre era Naomi kojima, una simple estudiante freak, un "Fenómeno" ante la sociedad. Se dedicaba a dibujar caricaturas japonesas, por esa misma razón era acusada como un estorbo para la comunidad estudiantil, ella solo se dedicaba a dibujar en clases, así perdiendo la concentración de alguna teoría matemática que dictaba el profesor en clase" Naomi concentra tu otaku trasero al pizarrón". Todos se reían de ella, cuando se le presentaba ese tipo de intromisión se mordía el labio y escondía su rostro con el flequillo de su largo y lacio cabello castaño, eso lo habían notado sus compañeros por lo cual la consideraron una "Tonta y llorona". Naomi lloraba en silencio, ya que jamás le había gustado estar sola.

Antes tenía una amigo, lo llamaba hermano mayor, era su ex vecino Kei kurono siempre la un niño valiente que se enfrentaba a los chicos malos, ella lo había admirado desde entonces, considerándolo un héroe, aunque en ese entonces era una pequeña. Ella siempre estaba con el e iba a su casa, su mama preparaba galletas y ella se los llevaba. kurono siempre estaba solo, aunque en esa época no lo entendía, el tenía problemas con su familia pero él siempre sonreía cuando ella iba a su casa. Pero tuvieron que mudarse. Kurono era su primer amor de niña.

Pero eso fue pasado…no volvió a repetir esa experiencia. Cuando comenzó la secundaria las cosas cambiaron, amigos desaparecieron, y todos la despreciaban por ser tan callada.

Hace no mucho tiempo, los ojos de Naomi a cumplir sus recientes catorce años estaba vigilando a un chico solitario,el era ignorado por todos al igual que ella, podía ver al muchacho con esa mirada gélida y siempre distante llena de frialdad, siempre atento a clases, con un porte correcto,totalmente perfecto; era la burla de los chicos, ya que se habían esparcido rumores que el hacía explotar gatos en las calles, incluso llegaron a la agresión física.

Ella lo presencio. Unos muchachos que lo estaban acosando, le agarraron de la camisa y lo tiraron al piso, sacaron todas su cosas del casiller y empezaron a patear sus pertenecías.

" vamos basura, porque explotas a los gatos. Seguramente eres un fenómeno frustrado como Naomi"; el no había dicho nada, solo desviaba la mirada observando al techo ignorándolos por completo, esto molesto a los chicos, por ese motivo lo empezaron a golpear.

Naomi no podía dejar que le hicieran daño y ella se interpuso en el camino.

" Déjalo tranquilo" dijo ella enfurecida a los tipos, tenía miedo pero aun así los enfrentó, ellos se rieron de ella,

"Déjalo por esta vez no me gusta estar cerca de este par de freaks. Puede ser contagioso"

Para Naomi el despreció, eran las heridas permanentes que le dejaban marcada en su corazón, por es mismo las palabras de esos jóvenes le hacían llorar, justo en ese momento ella derramaba lagrimas dejándose ver por el muchacho que yacía por el suelo. El no dijo nada y solo se paró sacudiéndose el polvo, se acercó a ella y poso su mano sobre su hombro.

"estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, no sientas por ellos, preocúpate por ti ya que todos son egoístas" la voz del chico era masculina y suave. Sus palabras fueron tan frías pero tan ciertas. Ella no lo miro se quedó ahí llorando en silencio, el chico avanzo de largo retirándose, no era necesario decir gracias esas palabras fueron su forma de expresar su gratitud.

Joichiro Nishi era su nombre, asistió un tiempo pero repentinamente desapareció, luego aparecieron rumores de que asesinaba personas, como su madre muerta. Cosa que Naomi jamás creería. Cada vez la burlas eran insoportables y sentía ganas de quitarse la vida, de la nada vinieron rumores de que ella, que era una puta, la puta de Nishi; ya que uno de los chicos de su colegio vio una carta que había escrito para él, una confesión de amor la cual fue destapada como una entrega sexual para el chico que le hacia la vida imposible. En ese momento le dieron ganas de llorar, acaso no podía estar tranquila.

Ella iba retirarse tranquila y cuando fue a revisar su casillero encontró todo sus dibujos tirados en el piso y varias amenazas de muerte, junto a un gato muerto. en el papel decía "Le chupas la polla a Nishi"

Cualquiera se hubiera suicidado pero Naomi no lo hizo. Ella solo se retiró con un gran dolor en el pecho. Camino por las calles, pasando por las tiendas y viendo productos interesantes. Cada vez que tenía su reproductor de música en sus manos se le olvidaba por completo de que estudiaba en alguna institución o que vivía con un hombre divorciado que se encerraba todo el día en el sótano de la casa. Ella al escuchar un poco de rock solo deseaba irse a su mundo de fantasías.

Era tarde había estado afuera mucho tiempo, reviso el tiempo y eran las 1:00 aproximadamente, si que era tarde, pensó. Pero su padre no se daría cuenta ¿Qué mal podía pasar?

A pesar de ser discriminada social mente, ella era una chica muy bonita. Era de carita infantil, ojos ligeramente rasgados, labios pequeños y carnosos, con una nariz pequeña sin contar su pálida piel tan suave; tenía el rostro de una muñeca pero no era desarrollada, de pechos pequeños, de estatura corta y su uniforme no le favorecía, aparte que era muy descuidada en su apariencia, pero aun así con esos detallas la noche era muy peligrosa para ella.

Naomi era una niña ingenua y no sabía que había miradas indecorosas de hombres con pensamientos insanos que la observaban.

Pero la joven castaña solo miraba las tiendas de CD dramas, algunos juegos otome y mangas gore, se compraba toda la colección, ella no era de una posición adinerada pero ahorraba con el sueldo que su papa a veces le dejaba en la sala.

"¿y cual tomo quiere?"

"El tomo tres por favor"

Tenía la bolsa llena y ya le cansaban los pies de tanto caminar, pero estaba feliz por lo que tenía en sus manos, los mangas más oscuros, entre todos con contenido con Ero-guro, era uno de sus más insanos pasatiempos, no sabía porque lo veía pero le parecía divertido, aparte del yaoi. Cuando tenía esos productos en sus manos se le olvidaba que estudiaba en algún lugar.

Se volvió a poner los audífonos para encaminarse a su casa.

A medida que iba avanzando un hombre la seguía, ella miro de reojo y observo a un anciano que aparentaba de cincuenta, le pareció una mala señal lo cual acelero su caminar, pero el hombre seguía sus pasos. Se sintió nerviosa así es como reviso en el bolsillo de su falda, si tenía dinero para el bus, por suerte le había sobrado, corrió a la estación más cercana para que apareciera el primer bus. El hombre estaba tratando de alcanzarla y corrió hacia ella…

"por favor para, para" decía mientras se mordía el labio y se agitaba asustada "que no venga, que no venga" vio que el bus paraba y se subió rápidamente. Sintió su respiración relajarse cuando no le permitieron subir al hombre ya que ni tenía dinero para subir.

Había pocas personas en el bus, muy pocas personas, bueno en la noches siempre estaba vacío los buses, habían aproximadamente once personas en el bus, una chica rubia con grandes tetas, un viejo con ropa cara, un chico con cara de pocos amigos con un estilo punk, un chico de peinado emo, una anciana a lado de una mujer y una niña, dos chicas estudiantes abrazadas de un hombre mayor, sin contar al chofer.

Naomi tomo un asiento y miro hacia la ventana, era oscuro, las calles tan silenciosas y el viento tan helado. Mataría el tiempo leyendo un poco, saco el manga de la bolsa y lo saco del plástico que lo envolvía, abrió las primeras páginas y comenzó a leer.

Se trataba de una chica antisocial, con problemas en la sociedad, en la noche en una de sus desviaciones matutinas que se subió a un bus porque un pervertido le seguía" mera coincidencia tenía ese manga" se encontró con personas raras y le parecía extraño que el bus estuviera vacío y se sentó a lado de la ventana "eso era raro, muy raro" de pronto aparecía unos chicos de afuera que se subieron al bus.

Naomi levanto la vista y vio como los mismos chicos punks del manga, tenía una mal presentimiento, volvió a posar su vista en el manga con más interés y observo a la misma niña que se encontraba atrás empezar a llorar y eso mismo pasó, vio unas páginas más adelante, todos empezaban a quejar.

—Joder pueden parar a esa mocosa. Gritó el hombre que estaba agarrado de las estudiantes.

Esto se estaba poniendo mal, más adelante podía observar que esos punks…

—Perdón!No es una molestia pero si dejara de gritar mi hija se calmaría

—Eso me importa un rábano—respondió el hombre enfurecido aun con las muchachas.

—Podrían callarse!—Intervino el chico de apariencia emo— Hay gente que no quiere oír griteríos de ancianos.

—Jovencito no faltes el respeto a tus mayores—decía la anciana que se encontraba a lado de la mujer.

—Por favor, hagan silencio no ven que estoy en una llamada importante—interrumpió el viejo de la ropa cara, el joven apariencia punk se levantó y lo jaloneó de la camisa.

—Que se cree usted anciano, más respetó a la señora—escupió en la cara del viejo con una sonrisa burlona en posición matona –A nadie le interesa su estúpida llamada.

Mientras tanto las dos estudiantes murmuraban en el asiento mientras el hombre mayor discutía con la señora.

—Sori no has visto a es freak es la misma de nuestra escuela.—murmuró la chica menudita de ojos gigantes y pelo rizado. La otra reía con malicia era una pelirroja.

—Si estuve con ella un tiempo, es una perra de un loco mata gatos, según escuche. Pero no nos preocupemos por esa, el maestro debe darnos clases de ciencias recuerdas.—las dos empezaron a reírse y murmurar como cotorras chismosas, eran unas urracas. Naomi escuchaba todo lo que decían, no se había acordado de esa perra hace mucho tiempo, la odiaba eran sentimientos que ella siempre sintió hacia esa mujer, la muy hipócrita sabía muy bien porque era un"fenómeno" antes eran amigas. Cosa del pasado ahora era una puta popular que hizo su vida muy infeliz.

Era el momento que esperaba que no sucediera pero paso, los tres chicos sacaron su armas, uno se dirigió hacia el chofer apuntándole en la cabeza diciéndole que avanzara al lugar que el punk indicaba. Los dos delincuentes libres, nos apuntaron con el arma.

"no se muevan o les meto una bala por el culo me escucharon" Naomi no se movió no sabía que hacer o reaccionar, estaba asustada y había olvidado el manga entre sus manos,** future death in tokyo,** se titulaba, era anónimo.

La niña lloraba más y eso alteraba a los delincuentes, la rubia tetona se levantó estúpidamente de su asiento para intentar bajar del bus, uno de los delincuentes le disparo en el estómago y callo en medio de los pasajeros. El hombre que esta con la puta de Sori y su zorra amiga se había meado del miedo, literalmente había manchado sus pantalones.

"ese cabron se ha meado hay que matarlo"el joven punk se reía disimuladamente sin importarle la situación.

"ya callen a es pequeña putita llorona joder o los mato a todos "el viejo agarro a la niña bruscamente tapándole la boca y eso la asustaba a la señora, lo cual intervino pero fue cacheteada por uno de los delincuentes que puso su navaja en su cuello.

Naomi reacciono y salto de su asiento para empujar al anciano así mismo sujetar a la niña. El emo ya no pudo más y se paró para golpear a unos de los delincuentes. El joven punk corrió hacia donde estaba el delincuente con el chofer y quitarle el arma, se encontraba forcejeando.

—Suelta a la niña fenómeno—decía apuntando a la chica con el arma.

—Suelta a la niña puta!quieres que nos maten a todos freak!—mencionaba a la pelirroja de Sori con un rostro asustado, a lado de su amiga muerta por un disparo de los delincuentes.

Naomi recordó las palabras de Nishi en ese momento**" estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, no sientas por ellos, preocúpate por ti ya que todos son egoístas".** Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca oyó un disparó que provenía de donde estaba el chofer, se veía al punk muerto en el suelo y también al delincuente, suponiendo que el chofer también estaba muerto. El bus empezó a moverse bruscamente, los delincuentes fueron corriendo a tomar el control. Naomi aun tenia agarrada a la niña, se levantó cargándola mientras que la señora sujeto a su mano diciendo-

"dame a mi hija, fenomeno".

Naomi no escuchó y jaloneo a la niña.

Escuchó otro disparo que era del viejo anciano que estaba armado, sintió una leve humedad en su espalda, como la bala había atravesado. De pronto el bus choco contra un camión de gas y un fuerte estallidos resonó "bum"

Rápidamente vio como se destrozaba el interior del bus y una especie de metal perforaba el cuerpecito de la niña. Vio la sangre rebalsar de sus cuerpos, la mujer había perdido la cabeza y el hombre la mitad del torso, el viejo abría la boca entre el fuego, este no tenía piernas, el emo no tenía quijada y Sori empezó a quemarse pidiendo ayuda, Naomi sentía su piel quemarse, vio también su sangre, un pedazo fierro de metal estaba incrustado en su estómago, eso dolía bastante, pensaba ella.

Sentía como su piel era quemada poco a poco, ella escuchó los sonidos del ambulancia.

Naomi se decía así misma que ya era demasiado tarde, sus ojos le pesaban, aparte su piel estaba siendo despedazada y moriría pronto, aunque su cuerpo aun estuviera intacto y quemado, no llegaría a ver la luz de la mañana, ya había llegado su hora. Vio entre un pedazo de metal su rostro desfigurándose, la piel saliiéndose en trocitos y la sangre en todos lados. Pero eso ya no importaba moriría de todas formas.

Vio una imagen borrosa, era hombres vestidos de negros y creyó escuchar la voz de su padre, pero eso ya no le interesaba. Moriría y lo único que se arrepentía en ese momento es no haber hablado una vez más con Joichiro nishi.

* * *

Abrió los ojos sin saber dónde estaba miro el techo era blanco y no podía moverse.

—Su cuerpo es especial no kojima—mencionó un hombre de bata blanca, con instrumentos quirúrgicos, una cuchilla. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y estaba rodeada de

—Se regenerara rápido…—mencionó el hombre que tenía la voz de sus padre-Aparte ya está lista para el nuevo proyecto. Sera una buena adquisición se los aseguró.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado ¿Qué había pasado?"Duermanla".Aquellos hombres le inyectaron algo, pronto cerro sus ojos.

El proyecto B de Gantz había comenzado…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, bueno que les pareció le estoy tratando de dar la narrativa de Gantz en sus inicios. Pero advierto Nishi no morirá en ninguna misión por lo cual esta es un historia muy separada a la original pero siendo Gantz de todas formas asi que las cosas no sucederán exactamente como pasaron en el anime o manga es como una situación alterna de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…ella hubiera estado aqui?¿y si la situación hubiera sido tal...? Me entienden. Aunque no me dejen comentarios lo seguiré ya que siempre quise narrar algo de Gantz y aquí lo ven xD**

**Proximo capitulo..**

**Sprinkled with blood**


	2. Sprinkled with blood part 1

**Aberration Experimental**

**Resumen:**

Nadie es de creer en el miserable destino y tampoco es de imaginarse su propia muerte, nadie es capaz de imaginar su propio futuro y saber sobre las cosas que te prepara la vida.

Ninguno se esperaba llegar hasta aquí en esta situación

Gantz es una de las cosas las cuales nadie preferiría escuchar. .(NishixOc)

Notas del autor**: **Recuerdan cuando mencione que aparecerían kato,kurono y kishimoto, si lo harán pero como personajes secundarios. Lo pensé mucho y esto será como una historia alternativa en donde ninguno de ellos se vuelve ganzter. O tal vez no. Ya veré

Modificado.

* * *

"**Todo con respecto a Gantz es propiedad de Hiroya oku"**

**Sprinkled with blood part 1**

"_Sientes como el dolor consume tu alma piensas que la muerte es la peor mierda, pero da casualidad que la vida es la peor zorra ¿Cuál es el dolor más intenso? La vida o la muerte._

"_Yo prefiero la muerte_"-Naomi.

"Una más"

Esto era la sensación más extraña que tenia de la muerte, una agonía torturadoramente lenta para luego abrir los ojos en lo que esperaba unas llamas más intensas, y un señor vestido de rojo diciéndole sobre su tortura eterna pero no paso.

¿Un apartamento? mencionó para sí.

Vio sus manos empezó a tocarlas para comprobar si era real, estiro su mano, movió sus dedos y los flexiono para comprobar si era cierto, pestañeo varias veces dudando un poco para ver si no era esto ¿el cielo? No, no lo era. Probó si aún podía mover los músculos de sus brazos y piernas, sí, claro que podía, movió un poco el cuello y luego se tocó la espalda, como pensaba no había nada. Estaba totalmente bien. Naomi a unos pocos minutos de morir y pretender resignarse e irse al infierno había sido enviada a una especie de apartamento, uno amplio, sin decorativo, con pavimento de madera al parecer liso, con una sola luz prendida. Tardó mucho en procesar que había personas en el lugar quejándose .Dos personas desde la entrada, intentando abrir las puertas, otras en las ventanas sin abrirlas, parecía un intento totalmente inútil, ya que por lo que podía presenciar era plenamente imposible abrir alguna salida. Contando también a un anciano que decía que era una especie de purgatorio"Oh mi señor los ángeles pronto vendrán arrepiéntanse les digo. Y dejen de profanar este santuario", lo cual fue respondido con un insulto de un chico músculos "a la mierda vejestorio quédate encerrado con tus angeles, yo voy a intentar escapar de este cuartillo de mierda". Aun intentaba abrir la ventanas pero se habían rendido-Maldita sea. No se abre, no se abre!.Esto es imposible, me rindo.."Tch".

-No puedo creer esto. Tenía mucho papeleo por firmar.- renegó un hombre con saco.

-cállense putos, me tienen de los nervios-. Comentó una voz temblorosa, de un joven que pertenecía al chico robusto que anteriormente había escuchado.-Ojala se pudran.

La verdad, que parecía haber llegado en un mal momento, sentía mucha tensión en esta habitación. Sin contar las miradas de desconfianza en sus persona, que le causaban un escalofrió en la espalda. "En que lio me habré metido", la chica había llegado sentada de rodillas al suelo por lo cual no puedo darse cuenta rápido, pero al pararse no podía pasar desapercibido en su vista, una esfera negra, curiosa que se encontraba a sus espaldas "Que rayos era eso, una escalofriante sorpresa". La chica se quedó observando unos segundos, para luego caminar hacia las ventanas…-Así que aún estamos en Tokio…, mencionó al fin, al parecer si había ocurrido tal accidente.-Si estamos en Tokio…,sintió una mano fría en su espalda que le iso dar un pequeño salto, miró al dueño de la mano…"no puede ser". Quedo unos momentos congelada al sentir como la piel se le ponía como gallina.-Pero…pero yo te vi morir!Estas muerto-Tartamudeó la joven castaña al reconocer al joven a su delante. Estaba con el accidente en el bus, era el emo que intento defenderla "cosa que nunca pensó que haría ", para luego darse un golpe mental "Pero que mierdas digo yo también lo estoy, soy una tonta" –Yo…

-Ha entonces si me morí-suspiró decepcionado-Esperaba que no fuera así pero en fin...Soy Brian-Se presentó el joven con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano, el cual Naomi le respondió con un poco de nerviosismo, al verlo de cerca se dio cuenta de lo muy apuesto que era con aretes u accesorios, como el percing en la lengua que había notado cuando se dispuso a hablar. Cosa que no podía evitar recordar también al cadáver del chico si parte de boca.

-Naomi kojima, mucho gustó.-Se presentó también.-Entonces, Brian. Disculpa si te molesto ¿Pero Cómo llegamos aquí?-El chico se rasco los sienes, con un rostro afligido al parecer le había preguntado algo complicado-A bueno pues disculpa…-Pero cuando pensaba terminar su disculpa,el chico la interrumpió—No espera, es algo confuso eso es todo.-rió un poco nervioso, señalo repentinamente la esfera, lo cual Naomi le miro con confusión- Ves esa esfera ¿no? ya lo habrás notado-ella asintió –Bien, pues según he visto esa cosa nos a traído, es difícil de creer, lo se. Pero lo he visto la esfera emite una especie de laser colorido y así nos teletransporta entiendes…a bueno no espero que entiendas pero hasta hora ese es lo único que sé.

-Creo que capte algo...-dijo algo confusa,"sí que era difícil de creer" para luego mirar hacia la ventana nuevamente- No puedo creer que aun estemos vivos…

-Yo tampoco.

Naomi sintió un leve tirón de su falda, lo cual no prestó atención hasta que se volvió a repetir para después posar su vista a la pequeña manito de una niña la cual también reconocía, un vestidito rosado, ojos verdes bastante intensos, una carita ovalada y bastante redonda con esos labios pequeñitos parecía estar haciendo un puchero, lo cual le dio bastante ternura, recordaba ver como murió la niña era una visón completamente diferente.

-Parece que te quiere más que a mí-comentó riendo el chico de repente.-Por lo visto ella también llego aquí si es que te lo preguntas.-dijo adivinando lo que Naomi pensaba , Brian sí que era precavido, la chica se agacho para mirar a la niña sonreírle y cogió su manita- Y, su mama ¿vino sola?-Preguntó preocupada, el negó con la cabeza-No…pero creo que fue mejor que esas viejas murieran...-¿he?

-No sabes lo que la niña me dijo-mencionó con odio en su voz-Su madre no quería salvarla si no usarla como carnada para escapar –pronuncio con asco lo cual a Naomi también se le contagio la misma sensación dándole un calambre en su cuerpo-Y su abuela…bueno era amenazada por la señora, resulta gracioso ya que se veía como cualquier señora…es un asco tener una madre así.-Ella miró a la niña, creo que entendía un poco no por sus padres pero entendía-Creo que ya me lo esperaba de esa mujer…-dijo con frialdad ya que recordó cuando le llamo fenómeno "menuda perra que resulto ser"—Y estarán vivas también..

-mama y abuelita no llegaron a pasar, one-chan-contestó la vocecita de la niña con una sonrisa inocente"no llegaron a pasar" pensó más confundida-Igualmente los otros tampoco—dijo la niña nuevamente con un dedo en los labios como pensativa-Pero creo que ella si vendrá…pero a one chan ella no le agrada-dijo triste- no quiero que ella haga daño a one-chan. Ella no es como oni-chan…

No sabía porque pero esa "ella" le sonó familiar.

-Es un poco extraño lo que dice…no crees.

-si lo es…

La niña camino hacia el chico, dejando a Naomi. La chica supiró, así que prácticamente estaban atrapados en es habitación, sin comida ni televisión ni juegos, pero en que pensaba .Miro a Brian como jugaba con la niña se le escapó una sonrisa, ese tipo de cosas no las podía ver en la realidad"..

"Ala mierda alguno de ustedes debe saber porque estamos aquí "No se había fijado en los demás y ellos en ella, ya llevaban tiempo discutiendo. Deberían resignarse, no hay salida. Naomi quería ver esa esfera más de cerca así que quería acercarse, camino hacia esa extrañeza ignorando el pleito que tenían los demás. Pero Naomi era caracterizada por ser demasiado confiada y demasiado ingenua por lo cual no se fijó quienes estaban en la habitación." Pero que tal, kojima" Sintió su cuerpo congelarse, para luego sentir su pie chocar contra algo, cayendo casi de cara, para caer enfrente de alguien. Reconocía las voz de hace unos momentos, masculina, sarcástica, pretensiosa. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, mientras casi se rompía la nariz. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con otra cara conocida, se desconcentro por completo, ese mirada…tan profunda. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarse con esa mirada—Nishi…-Como no se dio cuenta antes, él fue al primero que vio "soy una estúpida"

Pero fue interrumpido por un jalón en el cabello que la envió para atrás, el muchacho de mirada sarcástica"Satoshi,takumi",su compañero de aula del octavo grado, intentaba joderle de nuevo por un momento sonrió en sus adentros "asi que se murió esa mierda" para luego volver a mencionar "ni siquiera en la muerte puedo tener una vida pacífica". Agradecía que él no conociera en persona a Nishi. La vergüenza de ser observada por todos podían provocarle hacer el ridículo con un llanto de niña pero no lo hiso, pero si temblaba asustada y dando grititos, oyó murmullos desagradables, mientras un tipo jaloneaba su cabello "es una dejada". Brian miró enojado lo cual provoco que tirara un puñetazo a Satoshi. "Gracias Brian, dijo mentalmente.

-Así que tienes un perro para defenderte, kojima-se lamio la sangre de sus labios, eso era asqueroso. "Porque no se calla, que se calle"-Acaso no me vas responder, crees con esa carita vas evitar que diga tus verdades delante de esas personas.

-No sé qué tramas tu basura, pero así no se le habla una mujer—pronunció Brian molesto, le había cogido de la camisa" tío no te creas tanto" soltó con veneno, para luego apartarlo de él.

-En verdad crees que eso es una mujer-escupió mirándola, para luego sonreír sarcásticamente recibiendo un"Vete a la mierda, hispter" de parte de Brian. —Así que kojima es el que…

-No-menciono rápidamente-No es el Satoshi…él no está aquí –dijo finalmente sin poder evitar mirar nuevamente al chico que se encontraba observando todo"debe pensar que soy patética" de todas formas no podía saberlo parecía no prestar ni la más mínima atención eso era un alivio.

-Está bien…no diré nada bitch-chan. Sino tu perro me podría morder.

-! Que dijiste bastardo!—Pero Naomi le sostuvo de la mano mirando hacia abajo "no lo provoques, por favor".Brian no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Una mujer se acercó a ella después de lo ocurrido, Naomi se estaba arreglando el cabello .La mujer era de nombre "Rosaura" suponiendo que su nombre era de procedencia extranjera al igual que el Brian, raro. Preguntó si estaba bien, lo cual Naomi asintió, preguntó si era su novio, el chico violento, que le había agredido hace unos segundos. No claro que no, negó un poco molesta, acaso debían un hombre maltratarle y resultar ser su novio esa mujer estaba mal de la cabeza. Naomi no sabía cómo responder así que Brian contestó por ella "Acaso está loca". Naomi negó amablemente aunque su mente decía otra cosa.

Varias personas empezaron a mirarla suponiendo lo de hace un rato, comentarios que a Naomi le valía madres. No es que ella le gustara tampoco la presencia del chico de su institución, simplemente no podía hacer nada porque no tenía lo suficiente valentía de enfrentarse ante el, sobre todo si es el mismo que empezó a joderle con el joven Joichiro nishi, y tampoco quería que el otro chico la viera como un fenómeno pero tampoco es que takumi le haya dejado el campo libre con esa especie de bulling que la dejaban igual que esa mujer de nombre"Rosaura". Patéticamente dejada. Después de unos minutos, una chica tuvo la idea de presentarnos, ya que si íbamos a pasar tiempo aquí debíamos saber algo de nosotros. Naomi se tapó el rostro con frustración. Odiaba la presentaciones le recordaba a la estúpida escuela secundaria.

-Leon…solo eso.- Dijo un hombre sacado de una telenovela, todo un hombre apuesto...parecía no interesarse en los del cuarto, dando un aire misterioso pero ella si lo conocía era de las revistas para chicas un modelo…un ex modelo. "A este tipo ni lo había visto antes"menciono uno de los presentes. Ya se habían olvidado de él.

Luego señalaron a Naomi, "ahora tú"-Naomi...catorce, octavo grado, muerte en bus-mencionó avergonzada, ya que aún la seguían mirando con desconfianza ,tal vez repulsión se decía así misma mientras satoshi se aprovechaba de su timidez, pronunciaba "también cocida como bitch-chan".

Según los murmullos que escuchaba la mayoría de personas le daba la razón a Satoshi "Todos eran machistas" "Ojala se pudran esos infelices. "Renegó Brian, bueno el ere el único si ese fetiche machista y quien sabe el chico con desinterés a todo también lo sea, pero quien sabe.

-Amael-mencionó el anciano que se encontraba meditando- sesenta y cinco, Jubilado, muerte por paro cardiaco."Sean bendecidos "Eso era como lo llamábamos" un puto religioso, encima católico" Pensó Naomi, la religión era lo que más apestaba de esta mísera sociedad. Pronto un chico de cabello pintado no quiso responder-emmm eso a ustedes no les importa.- contestó altanero-Porque la gente es tan imbécil. "y porque es tan descortés" pensó la castaña .Luego la mujer de tierna apariencia hablo.-Rosaura, treinta y cuatro, ama de casa, muerte por escaleras.

Pronto Naomi chasqueo la lengua y la miró "claro, como no violencia doméstica, por eso era la aclaración anterior, en verdad que es una imbécil. "Como una mujer hermosa dejarse maltratar por alguien y su marido se encontraba a lado suyo este solo gruño y no se presentó.

Komi es mi nombre—mencionó otra chica bajita, ropa formal, fue ella la que tuvo la idea de presentarnos "toda una lady profesional"—Tengo veinte, y soy practicante de ingeniería, también profesora, Muerte por disparó.

"Estas buena"-Afirmó el joven musculoso -Bien yo me llamo kuno, tengo dieciocho, soy un estudiante y fui atropellado. "bastardo pervertido"-dijo la mujer en un murmullo, lo cual Naomi fue capaz de escuchar "si un bastardo pervertido"

-Brian….quince, muerte por choque, estudiante-se presentó, aun frustrado mientras veía con enojo a satoshi que parecía reírse al notar el enojo del de cabello azabache sus miradas de odio de plenos combatientes "Por favor Brian no lo mires" no quería causar más problemas o eso quería pensar. A su lado la pequeña niña, mostrando su inocencia...-Yo soy Miomi, tengo nueve y me gustan los dulces. Mucho gusto.-Fue una de las presentaciones más puras que fue malograda por la siguiente porque el chico de sus peores pesadillas intervino..

-Am satoshi- miro de reojo a Brian, el cual lo seguía mirando mal-Octavo grado, estudiante. Muerte…por un psicópata. Adivinaba lo "mató una de sus novias". Por lo menos aquí no lo elogiaban pero aún no entendía por qué cada palabra de su boca era completamente cierta para los otros incluyendo a adultos. "Seguramente esa chica realmente es una puta". Menciono kuno.

Naomi lo miró de reojo"juro que disfrutare su muerte si llegar a pasar, disfrutare cada una de sus muertes se los podre jurar"

-Nai, treinta, asesinado…un psicólogo.

-¿oh? Un loquero-interrumpió satoshi burlonamente, lo cual fue callado por la señorita Komi-Espero que se mantenga callado cuando hablo joven satoshi o puedo ponerle una denuncia por maltrato.

"Esto realmente apesta" dijo Naomi al recibir nuevamente la miradas de los presentes….hasta que un chico habló de repente de la nada si haber sido llamado.

- Me llamo Nishi, catorce, octavo grado, muerte por caída.

-Oh bueno mucho gusto joven Nishi.

-A ti nadie te llamo, imbécil!-volvió a interferir satoshi.

-¿Y?. A .nadie le importa tu opinión…-dijo Nishi sin más. Mirando a los demás lo cual sonrió con escepticismo –Ves, nadie te está defendiendo. Naomi lo veía desde el otro extremo sentado en un rincón, una presentación bastante escalofriante, dejo como un bastardo a satoshi. El chico de mirada fría, se encontraba con una sudadera. Los ojos de Naomi brillaban con admiración infinita que disimulaba muy bien excepto por la mirada de Brian.-Ese chico es bastante raro, no crees-comentó al darse cuenta de que Naomi no quitaba su vista del joven dejo de mirarlo para asentir nuevamente.-Si lo es..

Ya casi era hora…

"Otro más"

Una figura empezaba a formar la silueta de una mujer, los rayos laser sincronizaban, no podía ser cierto lo que veia…era Sori. Una mujer de exuberante cuerpo con su mismo uniforme y habla de serpiente venenosa cuerpo que llamaba la atención por sus pechos descubiertos, sacado totalmente de un prostíbulo, pensaba Naomi. "Es ella one-chan" menciono Miomi.

-Maldición….

-Tú no te llevas con tus compañeros, verdad...-dijo Brian a ver que Naomi se dio la solo asintió.-Ni que decir ninguno de ellos me quieren como su compañera…-mencionó triste.-Ella estuvo con nosotros…

"Naomi".

Pronto la de cabello rojizo se dio cuenta de su presencia, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Sori….-dijo sin intimidación.

-Otra guarra-interrumpió nuevamente satoshi. Consiguiendo la mirada amenazadora de la chica de cabello rojo que luego sonrió-Eres tu satoshi. Pensé que tenías una cita con tu novio…-"Eso no me lo esperaba" Naomi rio un poco"así que por eso era un no una".

-Vete a follar...

Pronto todos callaron, Sori frunció el ceño al escuchar la música "a donde me trajiste"dijo ella mirando a Naomi, lo cual no entendía esa afirmación, lo cual ignoró. Una extraña canción. La cual era obviamente notoria para lo demás, era de un programa de ejercicio de una radio esa muisca era para una especie de lavado menta. ¿Pero porque sonaba eso…? Aquí,justo ahora.

**Ha amanecido un nuevo día,**

**un nuevo día de esperanza,**

-Naomi sé que tú sabes algo.-mencionó enfurecida la de cabello rojizo.

-Yo no te conozco.-respondió tratando de evadirla.

-Que dices..-se acercó a Naomi empujándola hacia la pared. ¿Qué rayos tenía esa loca?

**Ha amanecido un nuevo día,**

**un nuevo día de esperanza,**

Basta mocosas…-gritó kuno.

Escuchen—mencionó komi-proviene de la de la esfera….

**abrid vuestros corazones a la felicidad**

**cuando el cielo esté completamente azul.**

**Con el sonido de la radio**,

-Sé que tu tienes algo que ver, bastarda.-mencionó ahorcándole fuertemente con las dos manos el cuello.

-Estás loca…-habló con dificultad. De donde saco está fuerza.-Suelta..me

-Aléjate de ella arpía- intervino Brian. Tratando de separarla.

**y con tu poderoso corazón abierto,**

**ponte de cara al viento.**

**Vamos: Uno, Dos, Tres...!**

-Dije que basta…-Gritó komi con fuerza al ver este intento de asesinato, fue tan fuerte que hiso que la pelirroja se asustara, la soltara con miedo. Naomi iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el señor…

"Miren la esfera no ha enviado un mensaje de dios"!aleluya¡

-Cállese mierda…

-Kuno basta…

-Ja no sabía que había un perro- dijo de la nada satoshi, empeorando la situación—Es tú familiar Brian. Recibiendo a cambio una mirada fulminante de odio.

-Ojala te hagas mierda.

-lo mismo digo…

El joven de la sudadera estaba inclinado mirando la esfera, el los llamó de repente pero como no hacían casó gritó.- Oigan…-todos voltearon hacia él incrédulos, Nishi sonrió un poco-Deberían ver esto en vez de discutir. Y prestar atención un poco a su alrededor o pueden salir perdiendo el cuello, se sorprenderán.-comentó mirando la esfera con una especie de emoción indetectable para los demás-Es escalofriante no creen…

Naomi se acercó a la esfera, abrió los ojos lentamente al leer lo que decía"Esto es…"

Pronto los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Pero que es esta mierda…

-Un mensaje pendejo…que no ves- dijo burlándose hábilmente Nishi con una extraña sonrisa en su cara, causando escalofríos al chico musculoso "que tiene este enfermo" al notar su sonrisa macabra.-Puede parecer estúpido al principio pero resulta ser tenebroso…no creen.-volvió a mencionar.

-Que estás diciendo pedazo de marica…alguien como tú mandándome-replicó satoshi mirándolo con superioridad. Nishi frunció el ceño un poco molesto pero volvió a sonreír.-Haya ustedes si creen o no, no me hago responsable de lo demás. No es así…-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Naomi lo cual se sonrojo de inmediato...Nishi no lo noto ya que no se veía muy bien. Su propósito era recalcar otra cosa.-Y bueno hablando de maricas no creo que tú seas el indicado para descartar eso.

-¡¿Qué?¡

-Nada.., nada…solo bromeaba…tal vez.

Las letras eran extrañas y aduras penas se entendían.

"_**Vuestras vi**__**d**__**as se han terminado**_

_**Como pasareis el resto de vuestras vidas**_

_**Depende totalmente de mí.**_

_**Esa es mi teoría al menos"**_

Nadie sabía lo que se les esperaba….

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Naomi aunque lo narre desde otra perspectiva es una chica temerosa con malos pensamientos. Pero cobarde al expresarse excepto con sori ya que a ella la odia. Bueno la cosa es por eso resulta desprender hipocresía por todos lados así que …el resultado final es este. Aun así en el próximo capítulo va llorar pero no va perder…la va jugar torpemente.**


	3. Sprinkled with blood part 2

_**Aberration Experimental**_

_**Resumen:**_

Nadie es de creer en el miserable destino y tampoco es de imaginarse su propia muerte, nadie es capaz de imaginar su propio futuro y saber sobre las cosas que te prepara la vida.

Ninguno se esperaba llegar hasta aquí en esta situación; Gantz es una de las cosas las cuales nadie preferiría escuchar.

(NishixOc)

**Notas del autor: **Lamento la demora es que tenía tareas pendientes las cuales tengo que realizar, si tengo aun ;w;" estúpido día del logro aahgshagskagksg"

Aparte un fanfic de Gantz es muy trabajoso: 3 por las misiones y eso, cuesta un poco ambientarse. Y degusten el capítulo que este es bastante largo. Y si están bastante largos como dos capítulos contiene.

Parece que voy hacer una tercera la mision del escarabajo.

* * *

**Todo con respecto a Gantz es propiedad de Hiroya Oku**

…

…**.**

…**.**

**Sprinkled with blood part 2**

…**.**

…

…

Ella lo sabía, esa mirada que el joven Nishi desprendía; una pasión en su mirar desconocida para ella, todo ocasionado por lo acontecido hace solo unos minutos, aquella voluminosa esfera que mostraba aquel mensaje tan perturbador; todos en la habitación estaban consternados, claro excepto el joven de la sudadera gris que no se veía nada preocupado.

Brian miraba con mala gana a la esfera, parecía molesto por lo que decía o tal vez era que aún no se le pasaba lo de Satoshi; mientras el mencionado miraba con mala gana al chico que hace unos momentos se atrevió a burlarse de él, maldiciendo en silencio.

Naomi miraba como las letras habían cambiado ¿Acaso era esto una broma? Cuál era el maldito propósito de tenernos encerrados y que rayos era ese dibujo tan horroroso que se mostraba en la esfera. Que rayos era un Tijeras!

— ¡Oh Por dios¡ esto no puede ser posible—dijo kuno con mala gana rascándose como un estúpido la cabeza. — ¡Vamos Ya! Que salga ya el maldito bromista que hiso esta payasada.

—Si hubiera alguien más aparte de nosotros. Ya lo hubiera sabido—Calló al hombre, el joven Joichiro con una media sonrisa. —Deberían dejar de protestar. Esta vez nos tocó uno bastante aterrador. —lo último lo soltó como un susurro, que cualquiera de los presentes pudo haberlo oído pero pasó desapercibido por el desinterés, excepto por la castaña que observo seriamente más de cerca aquella veía la caricatura de una criatura similar a un escarabajo, uno muy pero muy feo. Y tenía escrito lo siguiente:

**Oid imbéciles les tengo una misión, capturen a este hijo de puta:**

_~Tijeras,Tijeras~,¡Tijeras!_

_Características:_

_Fuerte._

_Escupe ácido._

_Le encanta cortar._

_Le gusta__:_

_Cortar todo lo que encuentre a su pasó._

_Le gustan los escarabajos y las cucarachas_

_Frase favorita:_

"_Cuag, cuag, Cuargrrrr, Cuarggg_"

— ¿Tijeras? —dijo interrogante, el ex modelo con cierta burla en su voz. —No puedo creerlo.—la profesora de rostro joven sonreía como si fuera un chiste repetía la frase de la esfera" Cuag, Cuag",decía.

—Suena a una broma de un maldito friki.

—Qué tiene usted contra los frikis, profesora tetona. —exigió una respuesta, el chico del pelo pintado con cierto odio en su mirada. La mujer frunció el entrecejo como respuesta.

—Acaso tú eres friki.

—No, pero siendo profesora señorita komi; no va de acuerdo a su estatus. —Esta vez fue Brian el que intervino. Muy metiche por cierto, pensó la castaña que lo miraba de lejos. Satoshi por otro lado se encontraba conversando con Sori, al parecer se estaban llevando muy bien, ya que se estaban besando tan ferozmente; el climax los hizo dirigirse a la recepción de la habitación "le vendría bien una sesión de sexo no planificado" Tal vez así se olvidarían de la joven castaña.

—Oh dios, perdona eso hijos de Dios por tal acto de impureza. —exclamo en oración el viejo que ahora se recostaba en la pared, escuchando divertirse a Satoshi y a Sori, detrás de esas paredes.

—Más bien son hijos de Satanás. —susurro la castaña con cierto asco.

La niña de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo miraba con una sonrisa a la esfera. Parecía que ella no notaba la tensión de la habitación. Puso una de sus manos en la esfera, de manera que al instante la niña salto por el repentino sonido mecánico de la esfera, cayendo sentada del susto, vio como sus dos lados se abrían bruscamente igualmente que la parte trasera. Aquel acto no fue desapercibido por los presentes lo cual se acercaron ignorando a la niña que estaba llorando.

Naomi se acercó a ella preguntando si estaba bien, la pequeña Miomi abrazo las piernas de la chica, Naomi se inclinó y abrazo a la pequeña que se encontraba temblando del miedo, su cuerpecito se apegaba a ella. Naomi levanto la cabeza aun sosteniendo a la niña, para luego cargarla como si fuera su hija, la niña cubría su carita. — ¿Esta bien? preguntaba un Brian preocupado, mientras la niña se apretaba más fuerte contra el cuerpo de Naomi. —Um, parece que no. —soltó incomodo mientras su vista parecía distraída hacia la esfera.

—Tómala. —Dijo Naomi provocando que la niña temblara más."No,no,no,no" negaba ella mientras que Brian solo asintió separando a la niña del cuerpo de Naomi. —Debe haber tenido mucho miedo. —Hablo para sí misma.

— Encárgate de ella Brian.— La niña no parecía gustarle estar en los brazos del chico"One-chan" Susurro bajando la cabeza, sin ser escuchada.

— ¡No puedo creerlo eso es un hombre¡ —dijo Naomi sorprendida viendo los adentros de la esfera , un hombre calvo con una especie de cables en todo su cuerpo y un respirador.

—Debe ser un guardián de Dios. — grito el viejo Amael. — ¡Aleluya!

—Pues para mí es una persona y está muerta. —respondió León, el ex modelo al comentario absurdo del anciano.

—No está muerto, tal vez este en coma. —menciono Naomi respondiendo al anterior comentario. "En una esfera si claro"

—Qué cosa más extraña. —Comento la mujer de mirada tierna, perturbada por la imagen.

—Es desagradable…—agregó Komi mirando con asco.

—wow esto es Increíble; esto no se encuentra en cualquier parte —Dijo con fascinación kuno pensando que lo decía por la persona que se encontraba dentro de la esfera pero sus ojos estaban en otra cosa, brillaron esplendidos al ver los compartimientos en donde contenían un conjunto de armas bastante raras a simple vista, pero era obvio que eran armas.

—Takeshi no las cojas. Podría ser muy peligroso—pero la voz preocupada de esa mujer fue callada por un manotazo que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña. —Cállate mujer. —Hablo en voz baja pero con un tono autoritario, aquel hombre a su esposa mientras cogía una de las armas.

—Bastante curioso, tiene dos gatillos. —Decía el psicólogo inspeccionando una de las armas que tenía en sus manos, era como una especie de pistola fu-turista. —Wow tiene rayos x—dijo sorprendido.

Todos sacaban armas del estante, excepto Brian que parecía estar molesto ¿por las armas? Eso era raro, tenía a la niña agarrada de la mano. También se fijó en Nishi que había cogido dos armas del estante, había cogido un rifle y una pequeña pistolita de tres cañones, no había notado que detrás de esa sudadera tenía una especie de traje negro, parecía de latex; lo cubría muy bien, sin contar que había puesto un objeto en su bolsillo. Aun se preguntaba si Satoshi seguía haciendo sus porquerías ¿aún no terminaban los muy animales?

Naomi tenía ganas de coger esas armas, quería saber cómo era una, pues nunca había tocado una en su vida. Sus dedos se movían ansiosos de coger cualquiera de esas armas, pero tenía miedo de cogerlas porque no sabía si era capaz de controlar esa ansiedad burbujeante en su interior, de disparar a Sori y a Satoshi en la cabeza, sí que era capaz. Se había acercado para coger una pero su mano había quedado paralizada en ese momento.

—Quítate fenómeno. —Dijo kuno, dándole un manotazo a Naomi, cogiendo el arma.

—Tú tienes dos, eso no es justo—protestó Naomi.

—Y eso que, tu miedo no te permite coger estas cosas. Aunque sean juguetes.

— ¿Qué? Son juguetes— preguntó confundida.

—Según parece estas cosas no sirven; que decepción —agregó el ex modelo.

—Te equivocas—intervino el psicólogo —Si tiene rayos x, porque no podría disparar. Eso demuestra que funciona, solo falta saberlo usar.

Komi miraba como si hubiera visto una feria de circo, a esa mujer le parecía una payasada de niños y no podía creer que incluso adultos se creyeran tal jugarreta adolescente eso creía "Tontos" decía, pero si hubiera cierta posibilidad de que esas armas funcionaran, el arma que tenía escondida en su bolso de echo que la usaría con un irrespetuoso, especialmente Kuno.

"Dejen esa arma de Satanás. No ven que se les está tentando, es una prueba del señor"

Pero el pobre hombre fue golpeado por una patada del joven Satoshi que ya había salido de su sesión de sexo matutino con Sori, esta se acomodaba el informe con una sonrisa pícara.

—Que tendrá el muy estúpido. —Dijo burlón, nadie le contradijo. Ya que era momento de que cerrara la boca ¿no? Aunque estuviera mal. Naomi sonrió un poco a pesar de que haya sido Satoshi quien le cerró la boca.

—Oh por dios de donde sacaste esas cosas—dijo Sori arrebatando el arma que tenia kuno, que la recupero al instante de manera brusca arrebatándose-lo.

—Aléjate puta.

—Que atrevido. —renegó cruzándose de brazos con molestia.

Satoshi cogió una del estante y se la apunto al viejo, jalo uno delo gatillos pero no le funciono."Tch que porquería"

¿Acaso tenia pensando disparar? komi cogió el arma del piso y se la metió como si nada a su bolso. Naomi ignoro los berrinches de Satoshi acercándose a inspeccionar la esfera, nadie se concentró de lo que ella hacia; solo estaban jugando con las armas. Naomi se fijó en el compartimiento de la parte trasera. Había una especie de maletas de color gris, la primera decía su nombre"Kojima, Naomi". La saco con delicadeza para luego mirar la segunda maleta que decía "Matsumoto, Miomi.

Hiso señas a Brian para que se acercara, este enseguida camino hacia ella, Miomi parecía no querer avanzar, pero no tuvo otra opción que avanzar.

—Mira hay una maleta con nuestros nombres. —Susurro para que nadie le escuchará. Misteriosamente los ojos de Brian empezaron a brillar al mirar la tercera maleta que decía su nombre. Brian ignoro por unos momentos a la castaña sin percatarse de que ella había leído el nombre en su maleta de"Matsumoto, Brian", eran hermanos. Brian sugirió que fueran a la recepción de la habitación. Naomi acepto con mala gana ya que en ese lugar habían estado Satoshi y Sori.

Con camino presuroso Brian jalo a la niña dirigiéndose allá, Naomi hizo lo mismo a un paso ligero, pero se tropezó con el joven de sudadera gris. Miro de reojo y se sonrojo apretando fuerte el mango de la maleta con sus manos. El joven frunció ligeramente el ceño observando con curiosidad la maleta. —Así que las hallaste.

Pero Naomi no le escucho solo contesto torpemente. —Lo siento, disculpa. Y se fue.

* * *

—Estoy salvado. —comento en voz baja sin darse cuenta que Naomi lo había escuchado.

—Salvado ¿de qué? — preguntó con sospecha.

—Oh nada solo que es fascinante no crees. — dijo esto refiriéndose a las maletas ya abiertas que contenían adentro un traje bien doblado de color negro, Brian lo saco y empezó a ver como se lo pondría, Naomi vio que era muy extraño, al parecer era un conjunto completo ya que también venía con unos guantes y zapatos del mismo color. ¿Eso le recordaba a algo? Creo que era lo que Joichiro tenía escondido detrás de la sudadera. Estaba empezando a desconfiar del chico a su costado. Parecía estar más relajado, no había notado que la niña lo miraba a el de manera triste.

—Bastante efectivo.

—Es solo ropa y según mi parecer se ve muy apretado. —dijo cogiendo el traje, para ver lo liso y tibio que era. Qué material pero más raro.

—Tal vez tengas razón parece sacado de una convención otaku, un cosplay.

¿Vamos acaso todo lo que parezca extraño tiene que ser un cosplay? Naomi sacaba el traje de la maleta de Miomi, parece que estaba totalmente a su medida como si supieran que lo usaría. Cada vez esto le daba mala espina, muy mala espina.

—Pues nos cambiaremos.

— ¡Cambiarnos! Aquí, ahora…tú estando aquí. —dijo titubeando nerviosa imaginándose como seria desnudarse frente a un hombre o peor como seria ver un hombre desnudo.

—Que linda eres—menciono dulcemente. —Pero pensaba que sería mejor cambiarme yo primero.

—Oh ya entiendo. Tu hermana y tú. —Vio cómo se sorprendía ante sus palabras. Oh lo había olvidado, él no sabía que ya se había dado cuenta, era lógico, su expresión se suavizó un poco junto a un suspiro. La niña no decía nada solo miraba a su hermano como si fuera el quien se le hubiera ordenado no decir nada.

—Si es verdad. Lo siento por no decirlo antes pero era por protección. —Se disculpó con un gesto de arrepentimiento. —Y si no te importa me voy a cambiar ahora así que…

— ¡Ahora! Oh, bueno pero sin importunar no sería más lógico—paro un segundo, sonrojándose —que yo me cambiara primero. —dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa torpe.

—ejem pues…pues—dudó unos segundos parecía nervioso. —Si yo me cambio primero pues…yo puedo cubrirte cuanto lo hagas tú así que…no tendrías por qué preocuparte de que otros te observen. —su sonrisa hizo que asintiera afirmando estar de acuerdo a su petición. Pero la joven castaña sabía que esa era un excusa bastante idiota y no sabía porque Brian le estaba mintiendo. Se levantó y salió a ver a los demás, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

Brian comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y luego el polo, dándole la espalda de su hermana. Miomi no se movía.

—Si vas a decir algo dilo ya. —pidió fríamente una respuesta de su hermana. —No te quedes callada.

—Sabes que está mal. One-chan no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando aquí. Esos hombres malos la están buscando —dijo con miedo.

—Ponte el traje—ordenó ignorándola. —Deja de protegerla, yo soy tu hermano y lo hago por el bien de ambos. Si ellos la quieren que la tengan, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

—Pero hermanito, por favor—le suplico con los ojos acuosos.

— ¡Basta¡ Deja tus caprichos.—le gritó—Ponte el traje de una vez. —le pidió seriamente para luego acercarse a ella inclinándose para abrazarla. —Vamos tengo que protegerte de alguna manera. Ponte el traje antes que empiece la tele transportación.

* * *

¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?!

Fue lo que soltó de repente al ver la escena que estaba aconteciendo. Sori estaba gritando junto a Rosaura a lado de su marido. Satoshi soltaba maldiciones observando la misma escena, todos paralizados al ver a la joven profesora que se encontraba solo con la mitad de su cuerpo; de la cadera a los pies, caminando en círculos; cada vez desapareciendo por las luces rojas y azules que salían de la esfera.

— Maldición el viejo. —dijo Kuno temeroso al ver como el anciano desaparecía. —Maldita sea quiero salir—corrió hacia las puertas golpeándolas luces comenzaban a seleccionar a quien desaparecer del lugar. Naomi vio como komi, el joven rebelde, Kuno, Amael, Leon, Nai, Rosaura y su esposo incluyendo a Satoshi, estaban desapareciendo de un solo tiro; el rostro de la joven castaña se ponía pálido. Mientras Sori tenía la cara deformada del susto, miro a Naomi que se encontraba confusa, sus manos ansiaban tocar algo.

—Debe….debe haber un arma—titubeó nerviosa ignorando a los presentes que aún se encontraban ahí.

— ¿Cómo que una arma? Exijo una respuesta Kojima—le hablo nerviosa siendo ignorada. Naomi se fue al estante dio una mirada rápida y vio un estuche largo, suponiendo el tamaño al parecer era el estuche de una katana lo sabía porque había visto ese tipo de estuches antes en las convenciones otakus.

—Creo que es suficiente con esto. —dijo sacando la katana del estuche, algo faltaba. —Mierda me olvidaba de…. —Corrió hacia donde supuesta mente Brian se encontraba cambiándose, fue seguida por la otra mujer que se encontraba asustada. La castaña agrando sus ojos para ver el lugar vacío "Ya no están"

—Dios esto no puede ser.—Regresó a donde estaba la esfera buscando algo, comenzó a caminar indecisa. Mientras tanto el joven Joichiro se encontraba tranquilo recostado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

—Que haces. Dime que está pasando. —Gritó Sori asustada. Naomi la miró y frunció el ceño con enfado.

—Acaso no vez. Estamos siendo tele transportados. —Respondió con nervios.

—Esto es una broma. —dijo si nada más en la mente. —Ha donde nos lleva esa cosa.

—Yo que sé. —se quejó.

—Como que no sabes.

— ¡Porque tengo que saberlo!

—Porque fuiste tú la culpable de que chocara el maldito bus. —la culpó enfadada.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver.

—Si lo tienes.

—No me jodas. —La de cabello rojizo la cogió de la camisa con enfado, empujándola para que cayera al piso. —No juegues conmigo Kojima. Sé que tú tienes la culpa de todo esto. Tú siempre tienes la culpa de todo. —Naomi miro petrificada a los ojos de Sori, sostenía el arma de dos gatillos. Sus dedos acariciaban los dos gatillos si presionarlo, estaba en el blanco, apuntándole. Iba a disparar y por alguna razón comenzó a temblar, cerro los ojos para solo escuchar"estas muerta" pero cuando esperaba la bala nunca llego. Abrió los ojos y Sori se encontraba a la mitad, sonrió aliviada y miro con burla el cuerpo desaparecido de Sori, en ese momento le gustaría que esos rayos la mandaran a un agujero negro si eso era posible.

—Rayos…—Suspiró agotada. —eh, Nishi…—mencionó tragando duró del nerviosismo, sonrojándose al instante"Maldición" se quejó.

El joven se veía relajado, sus facciones suavizadas. Estaba tan sereno, sosteniendo el rifle en sus manos, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos. Parecía estar tranquilo ante la situación como si supiera perfectamente lo que iba pasar. "Es hermoso".Abrió los ojos dando un suspiro, dio una ligera sonrisa.

—Nishi um…—La chica se sintió extraña tratando de mirar a cualquier lado; esos ojos grises eran demasiado penetrantes que destruían su valentía haciéndolas cenizas al instante, eso sí tenía valentía por algún lado.

—Me preguntó cómo sabes mi nombre, si nunca te había visto en mi vida. —Naomi quedo chocada y muda queriendo protestar pero la manera fría en que lo dijo la dejo callada. Su mirada era bastante dominante que le hacia temblar.

—Um.

—No sé cuál sea tu nombre….

—Naomi.

—Bien Naomi; te aconsejaría ponerte ese traje del maletín, ahora es el momento. Por tu bienestar si quieres salir ilesa. —dijo señalando con un dedo su ropa, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. —Bueno nos vemos afuera. —dijo por ultimo acomodándose el rifle de sus manos, pronto las luces empezaron a desaparecer al joven Nishi que tenía la mano alzada como despidiéndose con sarcasmo.

—Que idiota soy…— decía con vergüenza.—am, cierto la maleta.

Se fue corriendo al pasillo y encontró la maleta en el suelo, se quitó el uniforme rápidamente con cierta incomodidad al hacerlo de manera rápida. Primero la camisa y luego la molesta falda, para así proseguir con su ropa interior y quedar completamente desnuda. Agarro el traje buscando como ponérselo se resbalo cuando intentaba ponerse el traje. Camino hacia donde estaba la esfera para recoger la katana tirada en el suelo, aún no se había vestido. Si aún estaba desnuda. Trato de colocarse el traje pero era imposible hacerlo tan rápido, pronto el láser rojo y azul salió como un destello desde su cabeza, sentía como desaparecía. —Demonios ahora no. — Pronto sintió como los rayos la envolvían con sincronía cerro los ojos fuertemente con los puños apretados, estaba cociente de que ahora en adelante sucederían cosas más extrañas de lo visto hasta ahora. Su cuerpo se comenzaba a trasladar dejando la habitación completamente vacía.

* * *

"Pero sí que no está nada mal" sonrió el joven corpulento al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la fémina aparecer. Se relamió los labios pensando como seria entrar en ella. Cómo siempre la gente siempre comenzaba a hablar cuando veían cosas increíbles y vergonzosas. En esta ocasión eran ambas.

"Es demasiado indecente"

"Muy provocador"

"Demasiado pequeña para mi"

"Increíble que se sepa cubrir tan bien"

"Yo que creía que era escuálida"

"Na…omi"

"One-chan"

"Eso es lo que tenías detrás de las fachadas kojima. Me gustas"

A la castaña le fallaba el oído y no podía escuchar muy bien lo que decían. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, podía verse el forzado del cerrar de ojos viendo como sus pestañas temblaban junto a sus parpados. Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver miradas de sorpresa, asco y lujuria aparte de la ligeramente expresiva mirada de Nishi, ocultando una ligera mueca ¿de burla? Tal vez.

—Naomi estas…am—esa era la voz titubeante de Brian. Señalándola torpemente desviando la mirada.

—Kojima que le paso a tus ojos. —Esa fue Sori acercándose a ella indecorosamente mientras agarraba sus senos, mientras inspeccionaba sus ojos lo cual la joven castaña la aparto de un empujón.

—No te me acerques. —Los ojos de Naomi estaban ligeramente de un tono rojizo al color que normalmente ella poseía, unos marrones. La castaña sintió frió, reacciono al instante viendo su desnudez con vergüenza. Trato de cubrirse con sus manos y salir de ese lugar, pero se tropezó con sus pies, ocasionando que pisara el traje que tenía mal agarrado entre sus manos.

—Sí que tienes un buen trasero. —Ese comentario lujurioso fue de Satoshi que la miraba divertido. Nishi por otra parte se acercó a ella sin decir nada más que ofreciéndole una mano. Ella rápidamente acepto poniéndose de pie. Como no tenía ningún tipo de chaqueta señalo a Brian para que le prestara una. Nervioso el joven sin decir nada más que "OK" se la pasó. El joven Joichiro la cubrió de mala manera y la jalo toscamente de la mano mientras Naomi solo se cubría algo sonrojada, odiaba ser tan pálida en esos momentos. Fuera de la vista de los demás Nishi revolvió los cabellos de la joven chica. Ella le parecía un gesto raro ya que hace unos momentos le dijo que jamás se habían visto.

—No suelo ser tan cortes con alguien que no conozco. Pero tu cara me dio lastima.— Naomi no sabe si intento ser amable o se estaba burlando de ella, parecía no agradarse con la idea de haberla ayudado con su desnudez. Llego a pensar que tenía realmente un cuerpo feo.

—Porque si te molesta tanto. Me ayudas—tenía la mirada en el piso, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar. Nishi dudo un poco para responder de manera antipática.

—Desnuda, follada psicológica mente y pareciendo una puta entre burlas. —Descartó riéndose desagradablemente— Necesitabas ayuda; así que si por mi fuera te hubiera dejado ser follada.

— ¿He? ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido¡ —Exclamo sorprendida y molesta. —Entonces porque rayos no me dejaste tirada.—El joven le regaló una mirada tranquila y bromista para luego mostrarse con una sonrisa bastante picara.

—Porque se me antojo—dijo finalmente. —Te he salvado, bueno…—dijo mirando hacia otro lado, como si supiera algo más. —Bueno tal vez mueras pero eso que me importa. —Añadió secamente. Naomi se sintió bastante humillada, enojada y bastante estúpida. El tío de por si era bastante grosero y con su mirada de verdad era un hombre letal con las palabras. No sentía ganas de llorar pero si sentía humillada y bastante avergonzada.

—Bueno te dejo aquí mientras yo juego un rato. Deberías cambiarte de una vez. —sugirió señalado su desnudez.

— ¡Que! Bromeas, en la… ¡Calle!.—Nishi callo un rato para luego suspirar tranquilo, luego se dio la espalda. Naomi aún tenía el traje en sus manos apretándolo fuertemente de ira.

—Bueno pues lo interesante es que otra persona, además de nosotros y lo imbéciles que fueron tele transportados, no nos pueden ver. No me preguntes más que es inútil, no te lo voy a decir. Ahora…—sonó sarcástico—Quiero ver cómo te las arreglas sola. —le vio de reojo unos segundos. Luego Naomi pudo observar como la piel del joven Joichiro se hacía trasparente poco a poco, desapareciendo de pies a cabeza a simple vista, juro ver una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Pronto ya no estaba y dejo a Naomi con la boca abierta.

—Maldita seas Nishi.

¡¿Cómo carajos hizo eso?!

Enseguida se puso el traje negro, ya tenía los zapatos puestos. Se sentía bastante apretado, acentuando bastante la figura de la castaña, sintió su cuerpo tener escalofríos y una pequeña picazón en el cuerpo. Sentía tanta nostalgia de ver que tenía pequeños senos.

Camino hacia donde se encontraban lo demás, estúpidamente se fue hacia ese lugar con la esperanza de ver al joven Nishi y bueno… ¿hacer qué? Pues tal vez gritarle o tirarle un punta pie, no tenía le valor de hacerlo. A pesar de lo grosero que fue hace unos instantes lo respetaba y no era por ser masoquista sino que sus acciones eran bastante extrañas y si lo había notado siempre hablaba con doble intención. Tal vez si era cierto que no la quería ayudar y verdaderamente era un engreído pero ¿Quién sabe? Ni siquiera tenía la remota idea a donde se estaba yendo.

Juraba que estaban en ese lugar, la pista estaba vacía. Se fueron y Joichiro tenía algo que ver. Tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer, mientras el traje le incomodaba bastante.¿Brian sabía algo? Estaba pensando que ese chico sabía igual que Joichiro algo sobre sus muertes y del porque ahora tenía el estúpido traje sacado de un capítulo de Stargate aunque no recordaba si un ser del espacio usaría estas fachas, es cosa de humanos.

* * *

Por otro lado los demás caminaban en conjunto, para marcharse cada uno a sus casas.

¿Estaban afuera?

Libres de verdad, ya no tenían que estar mirándose las caras uno a otros. Aunque ellos aún no se habían separado; ya que primero estaban viendo si no se trataba de un sueño y comprobar si estaban realmente vivos. Todos tenían en sus pensamientos llegar a casa, descansar, para luego retomar sus asquerosas vidas felices y rutinarias.

El ex modelo tenía pensado retomar su vida en la farándula, su muerte le dio una lección. Ya que este murió por meterse en la vía peligrosa llena de heroínas, cocaína, entre otras drogas, juntando deudas con los yakuza, terminando asesinado por estos. Si pensaban que estaba muerto, tal vez esto le vaya a dar bastante tiempo a reincorporarse en la televisión y así ver su cara salir en todas las portadas "El regreso de León" volvería con su ex novia, y sería un buen hombre con ella.

Komi la mujer adinerada, joven practicante, maestra y todo lo demás, quería llegar a su casa rápido y tomar una ducha bastante caliente. Y por supuesto haría una llamada a la policía para que capturaran a uno de sus impertinentes y descarriados estudiantes que le dio un tiro en la cabeza. Sonría para sí. Esperando ver la cara del joven muchacho al verla viva, quedar pálido y ser llevado a prisión completamente traumatizado de por vida. También buscaría citas en internet para ver si conseguía sexo gratis. Que buena vida. Se decía así misma con egocentrismo.

Rosaura pensaba en cómo atender a su marido perfectamente, para tal vez poner así en la comida veneno. La mujer había muerto por los golpes de su marido, cayendo de las escaleras cuando este la empujo. Pensaba que así por lo menos descansaría en paz, trataba de ser buena con sus esposo, pero no podía aguantar más. Llegaría a su casa, lo trataría como rey y luego veneno en la comida. Arreglaría su maletas y huiría de ese casa,así de esa manera conseguirse un pasaje a Inglaterra con los fondos de su marido claro. Era rico. Su marido por otro lado pensaba en manera primitiva. Solo quería comer un maldito plato de curry; si su esposa no le servía como se merece, pues le daría su lección ya que como su mujer debe servirle tal y como debe ser de una esposa. Como había muerto el hombre pues… ¿le atropello un carro? Si eso fue.

El viejo Amael estaba convencido que esto era un viaje astral de dios y que le dio una oportunidad de vida por todo sus pecados, este era un viejo traficante de personas, pero era cristiano. Murió por un susto que le dio una joven chica al llamar a la policía, denunciando todas sus fechorías.¿Qué haría hora? Empezar de que pensaban que estaba muerto,tal vez pueda borrar el pasado y pueda lograr vivir corrigiendo su error. Sería un viejo bueno y predicaría la gracia del señor.

El joven Takahiro el de pelo pintado, pues solo quería ir a su cama a ver televisión,pero antes pedir perdón a su madre por tratar de huir de casa, simplemente para sentirse libre. Su muerte no les importo a los que creía que eran sus amigos, cuando la policía le hirió con una bala;ellos lo lanzaron al rió y por más que pidiera ayuda, ellos solo se marchaban dejándolo atrás, murió ahogado y solo. Quería ver de nuevo a sus padres para implorarles perdón. Jamas les desobedecería, jamás.

Sori y Takeshi por otro lado no tenía otra cosa más en la cabeza que buscar a Naomi, la primera aún seguía pensando que ella fue la culpable de su muerte, en sus instintos y vagos recuerdos algo le decía que la joven castaña era responsable de esta broma absurda, todo tenia aire a fenómeno. El segundó pensaba en encontrar a Naomi y follarsela entera luego marcharse con el premio gordo y presumir a su amigos lo buena que es en la cama y claro el perro homosexual que se atrevió a matarle se las pagaría caro nadie le hace eso a un amo. Si era bisexual pero era solo por sexo.

Kuno solo estaba concentrado en las pistolas, quería usarlas contra alguien estaba seguro que si jalaba de los dos gatillos mataría a alguien. Él fue atropellado por imbécil por tratar de ligarse a una mujer de veinte y ocho años, era bien buenota.

El psicólogo,Nai ¿pues? Murió por un accidente con sus pacientes. Hombre casado con hijos. Un buen hombre humilde y bueno. El solo quería llegar a casa, saludar a su esposa y besarle como nunca. Decirle cuanto la ama y que no tenía que preocuparse de nada, que estaba vivo. Llevaría a sus hijos al zoológico como familia, dejaría de trabajar más, todo sería perfecto.

Brian y la pequeña Miomi por otra parte eran huérfanos, Brian mantendría a su hermana, trabajaría para lo que sea y darle todo lo que ella necesitase. Pero él sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, el chico ocultaba algo a diferencia de los demás. Esos dos hermanos tenían noción de donde estaban y ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Era un misterio, el sugirió que inspeccionaran en primer lugar, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no sería así de sencillas, tenía el traje especial no debía preocuparse.

¿Cómo el chico sabia eso?

A diferencia de los demás ellos al igual que Sori y Naomi y todos los que se encontraban en el bus, iban ser enviados junto a ellos pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Que ocultaba?¿y porque no llegaron todos?

Brian no lo sabía ciertamente solo era información que su cabeza pronto recuperaba, ciertamente no tenía idea de nada pero sus mente tenía información que desconocía y se la daba cuando realmente lo le tomaba de sorpresa.

Su hermana menor sufría lo mismo y tal vez esa era la explicación de porqué Sori insistía culpar a la castaña; igual que los hermanos sabían que Naomi tenía relación con algo llamado Gantz, y también los curioso errores que Naomi mostraba, como los problemas de oído y el tono rojizo de sus ojos y sus reflejos rápidos ante el peligro; cosa que no sabían porque sabían todo eso.

—No creo que sea buena idea alejarnos más—sugirió el joven azabache, apretando fuerte la mano de su hermana para que no caminar más. —Deberíamos inspeccionar más.

—Que dices muchacho. Estamos vivos, en la calle y hace frió.—León parecía querer retirarse de una vez, no le gustaba estar en la calle mucho tiempo.

—Enserio, creo que deberíamos dividirnos en grupo a inspeccionar. No creo que esto sea seguro. —Brian trataba de persuadir, pero no funciono. Amael era el primero en avanzar, ignorando al joven azabache, todos lo ignoraba igualmente. Algo en Brian no le permitía avanzar, pero tampoco era seguro estar solo, algo le decía que debía utilizarlos y no podía dejar que se vayan. La pequeña sabía lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, las cosas iban a salir mal si continuaba así. — Lo digo enserio no se pueden pasar de limite— no sabía cómo se le había escapado ese grito. Los demás voltearon confusos, komi fue la primera en contestar.

— ¿limites? De que limites hablas. Responde.

—No lose. —respondía nervioso.

—Este perro está hablando puras burradas. Solo nos estas jodiendo, no Brian. —Satoshi se acercó amenazante para luego tirarle un puñetazo, las mujeres gritaron. Soltó a su hermana, la niña comenzó a llorar pidiendo clemencia.

—Te crees líder o que. —Pero Brian no se quedó ahí, aunque Satoshi lo seguía golpeando sentía algo en todo su cuerpo, un cosquilleo de ira, algo de adrenalina lo hizo levantarse para levantar a Satoshi por los aires. Su traje sonaba a compresión y sus músculos de los brazos se agrandaban.

—Oie como rayos puedes hacer eso. —dijo Kuno, sorprendido y fascinado al ver tal fuerza.

—Oye muchacho lo vas a matar, déjalo ya— decía preocupado Nai al ver como el otro chico se ponía azul. Brian lo tenía del cuello."Si lo va a matar"escuchaba,si lo va a matar"Sentía como su conciencia se iba,su cuerpo se movía por inercia para seguir sus instintos de estaba disfrutando y quería oír más de esos gritos,implorando perdón,pero la voz de su hermana lo detuvo."Hermanito no lo hagas"Pronto reacciono y lo soltó este cayendo al piso alejándose como una rata,se alejo con miedo y gritó "Eres un monstruo".Ahí fue cuando un muchacho apareció divertido ante la escena. Porque no poner un poco de picante a la sopa hirviendo,pensó.

—Tal vez sea un monstruo. Pero tú eres peor que su fuerza.—intervino una voz masculina. Satoshi se paró rápidamente para fijarse en el joven de la sudadera gris que se encontraba en medio de todos parado como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo. Los demás lo miraban y se preguntaban ¿De dónde había salido? Acaso no estaba con esa chica.

—Tú.—se acercó Satoshi amenazante.

—Si yo. — dijo ignorando a Satoshi, empujándolo. —Que pasa se van a ir a casa.

— ¿Cómo rayos apareciste? —interrogó León intrigado— y ¿la chica?

—¿Am como aparecí? como todo ser humano, caminando con los pies. —trato de sonar gracioso funcionando con éxito, todos comenzaron a reírse, león molesto le lanzo una mirada fiera diciéndole"Bastardo". Nishi continuo ignorando ese acto tan infantil.

—Si a Naomi te refieres. Se perdió de mi vista ¿ustedes la han visto?

— ¿Te estas burlando? —preguntó kuno sin entender nada.

—No enserio, no sé dónde está. —respondió fríamente. Para luego mirar al cielo. Dio un paso hacia delante en donde agarro una rama del piso y fingió hacer una linea.¿Que estaba siendo? Pues, les iba explicar un secreto.

—Saben,ustedes no pueden cruzar de esta linea. No se se si me entienden. —Trató de explicarse,señalando la linea imaginaria.—Porque si pasan de aquí—Dijo señalando el final de la calle.

—Su cabeza Explotara. —Dijo finalmente.

— ¿Que dices? Debes estar de broma.

—No, no lo estoy.—Negó.

—Pero es imposible. —menciono Rosaura con el rostro desfigurado del miedo.

—No es imposible. Estoy muy seguro que eso pasara. —respondió como si nada.

—Vamos pendejete—le insulto Satoshi, Nishi frunció el ceño como un "Que quieres".Satoshi se sintió ofendido.

—Porque no haces la muestras, tú cruzando la calle para creerte.— El joven le retó. Nishi solo dio un carcajada. Satoshi lo miro enfadado porque se estaba burlando de el. Nishi se sereno mostrando su expresión fría y le negó.

—Estas demente.—le respondió. —No quiero que mi cabeza explote. Pero me gustaría ver la tuya asiéndose añicos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Solo cierra la boca Satoshi— Le calló Sori. Interesada en lo que iba decir el joven de ojos grises.

—Continua Joichiro, deja las ironías. —aclaró la pelirroja seriamente.

—Pues la razón de que estemos aquí parado, pues—dudo un poco pensativo.

— ¡Habla ya mocoso! —exigió una respuesta komi, que ya le estaba desesperando las pausas del muchacho lo que diría el chico los dejaría perplejos. Nishi los miro sereno y tranquilo, dio una bocanada de aire y por fin hablo.

—Nos trajeron aquí porque claramente hemos sido reclutados por el gobierno japonés, lo digo porque yo ya trabajo para ellos. Esta payasada es para capturar alienígenas criminales, que se esconden para no ser encontrados. Nuestra misión es capturar a esos alienígenas. Por eso estamos aquí y solo tenemos una opción capturar al monstruo que vieron cuando Gantz se los mostró o morir saliendo del límite.—Cada palabra que había salido de los labios del chico parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción.

—Estas enfermo. —respondió pálido,Satoshi. —Deja de escupir mentiras.—le te temblaban las manos de los nervios.

—!Dijiste Gantz¡ ¿Acaso así se llama la esfera? —preguntó Brian buscando respuestas. Nishi asintió, diciendo que estaba en lo correcto.

—Estas drogado, muchacho. Ese cuento es completamente absurdo.

—Yo no consumo porquerías a diferencia de usted. —retó Nishi con la mirada, viendo como León empalidece ante tal comentario "Así que es verdad" sonríe en su adentros. —Es su decisión si quieren creerme o no, debo decir que al capturar a uno, te pagan diez millones.

— ¡Enserio! —exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja.

—Sí. Aquí sale todo.— Saco de su bolsillo un objeto pequeño entre sus manos. Sori se acercó para ver lo que tenía. Era una especie de radar en donde de mostraba la ubicación del supuesto extraterrestre.

—Está cerca.

— ¡¿Enserio?!Debes estar bromeando. —dijo en protesta Satoshi al ver como la pelirroja miraba el los sabia sus ojos se mostraba interesados en la propuesta,

—Dividámonos en grupos. —sugirió nuevamente Brian. Los demás se miraron, y asintieron no podían negarse.

—Si eso resultaría más practico —susurro Nishi para sí mismo con un tono malicioso en su voz.

"No cuenten conmigo ovejas descarriadas"Era Amael el que hablaba, todos lo vieron,algunos con ansias de comprobar si era verdad lo que decía Joichiro. El hombre cruzo la calle, alejándose de los límites que les proporcionaba Gantz."Se lo Advertí" murmuro Nishi. Pronto el viejo según avanzaba un paso, se dieron cuenta como repentinamente había parado. Unos segundos pasaron; con los ojos desorbitados, sintió su cabeza retumbar por un fuerte sonido que le provocaba un dolor en los tímpanos, su cabeza se hincho al instante deformándose con erupciones, para explotar en pedazos, se pudo ver como se le hacia mierda los sesos. Miraron paralizados como la cabeza del hombre quedo hecho trizas,era asqueroso, la sangre salpicó el piso llano, y los sesos se le escurrían. Quedaron callados,con miedo,tenían que matar a un maldito alíen era si o si.

—Ahora si me creen.—Comentó tranquilo el joven Joichiro.

* * *

Su respiración se agitaba, sus piernas temblaban tratando de huir, estaba sudando ya que no estaba acostumbrada a correr. Gritaba a todo pulmón desprendiendo adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, tenía agarrado el mango de la katana en sus manos, sus dedos sujetaban el arma fuertemente. No sabía cómo utilizarla apesar de que era lo único que tenía para defenderse. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba emprendiendo la maratón, solo pensaba en como rayos saldría convida de esa cosa fea que le estaba persiguiendo."Cuag,cuag,cuag,cuagrrrrr" Resonó con fuerza, lo estaba odiando, a esa cosa; sus patas eran rápidas, trotaba haciendo sonar el suelo con fuerza. Su cuerpo era como la de la caricatura, era como un escarabajo gigante, pero tenía boca de cucaracha una especie de colmillos en zigzag en su boca y una lengua que salía de ella, la lengua tenía otra boca, con colmillos en su interior. Del agujero de su lengua escupía ácido, que era capaz de convertirla en papilla para escarabajo. Estaba cansándose y su ojos se volvían acuosos por el miedo, pronto el escarabajo salto retumbando el piso haciendo que la castaña cayera y se lastimara la rodilla.

—No puede ser, no quiero morir, no quiero morir. —lloro desesperada. Utilizando la katana torpemente intentando cortarle; pero fue ahuyentada por el aliento fétido que desprendía el escarabajo monstruoso. Logro levantarse para no ser tocada por la sustancia pegajosa que escupía de su lengua. Debía seguir corriendo, llamo gritando incluso a la policía, pero Nishi tenía razón nadie más que ellos,lo muertos, podían verse.

—Nishi eres un imbécil. Rayos...—"Por lo menos debió advertirme de esto joder"

Ahora Naomi se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte.

.

* * *

**Continuara….**

**En realidad este iba a ser un capitulo completo donde terminará la misión y solo serían dos partes pero se me alargo mucho el capítulo y casi me quedo bloqueada pero bueno Naomi esta en peligro ¿? ¿Y qué paso Nishi porque no le dijiste sobre los extraterrestres a Naomi que tramas?****Y Brian esta no deja de ver información que no tiene idea.**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**Pero la verdadera pregunta.**

**¿Quién sobrevivirá?**

**Y bueno dejen comentarios saludos hasta el próximo capítulo también largo.**

**La actualización es irregular.**

**Prox capitulo:**

******Sprinkled with blood part 3(Aseguro que aquí termina su primera misión)  
**


End file.
